A Bad Joke
by darksword15
Summary: Five years ago, a horrible crime was committed against someone who had suffered all his life. Now, five years later, a figure had appeared in the village and he has one question to ask, "Why so serious"? Batman/Dark Knight crossover, Harem. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

It was a truly dark day in Konohagakure. Just two days ago, the village was invaded by a combination of Suna and Oto nin, and among the numbers of dead was the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The entire village was in morning, none more so then Naruto Uzumaki. For him, he had lost the only person he have had that was even close to family. The day of the funeral, he had attended and had spent the entire night at the graveyard. Despite all the pain, abuse, and suffering Naruto had suffered at the hands of the idiotic masses. Sarutobi always gave him hope to try his best. Now, he was gone.

For the rest of the village, things only got more out of control. The lack of a leader made the village seem ready for even greater destruction. So, the council had an emergency meeting to discuss the future leadership of Konoha. During the meeting one man stood and declared he would take the position, Danzo Shimura. The shinobi council and Jiriaya immediantly voiced against the idea, while the civilians were completely in favor of his leadership. Deciding to leave it to a vote, the shinobi voted against, while the civilians and the elders voted for...For bein g the winner. At thouse, Danzo was named the Fifth Hokage.

The night after his innaguration, Danzo was sitting at his new desk speaking with one of his ROOT nin.

"So Sensei, what do you believe should be done about the demon child" asked the nin in a monotone, emotionless voice.

Danzo sighed then said "I had hoped I could train him and turn him into the ultimate weapon. But the teaching from Sarutobi and the academy has most likely ruined that plan".

"So what is to be done" question the nin.

Danzo thought for a minute fefore saying "Find some drunks at a nearby bar and tell them to take to boy to this location".

He then wrote an adress on a slip of paper and handed it to the nin.

"Tell them to make it quick and get rid of what's left" he said.

The nin bowed before leaving to do as Danzo commanded.

In Konoha's streets

Naruto walked quietly after just finnishing eating at Ichiraku's. As he walked his thoughs kept returning to Sarutobi.

"I still can't believe your gone Jiji. I miss you so much" he said quietly to himself, tears gently running down his cheeks.

As he was lost in thought, Naruto failed to notice the lurking shadows. Until a pollow ase was put over his head and he was bashed in the side of the head, sending him into darkness.

Unbeknownst to either Naruto or the figures, One Hinata Hyuga was watching to whole sceen unfold. After the figures knocked Naruto out, thay picked him up and carried him off, followed by Hinata.

An hour later, Naruto awoke to find himself inside what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Trying to move, he found his hands were bound behind his back.

"What the hell is goning on" he thought. His thoughts were interupted by a kick to the face. Looking up, Naruto saw several men with dark glares on their faces. The same man proceded to kick him again.

"Good to see your awake demon" said the man.

The others then started to punch and kick Naruto, leaving him covered in brusies and his own blood. The leader then pulled out a knife.

The man put the knife into Naruto's mouth then said "You seem sad boy. Let's put a smile on that face".

Grusomely the man ran the knife up both sides of his face, creating a horrifying smile on Naruto's face. The men lifted Naruto up and dragged up to a catwalk, stopping above a huge vat of acid.

"It ends here demon" yelled the leader "Time for you to go back to hell".

The men threw Naruto over the railing, sending him down into the depths of the acid.A few bubbles appeared tat the surface, then went still.

As this unfolded, Hinata stood petrified at the sight she had witnessed. She immediantly ran away after the men began heading to the door. If she or the men had stayed a minute longer, the would have seen the gastly hand grab the edge of the vat.

One week later

Things have gone from bad to worse for the, or what was left, of the Konoha Twelve. The morning after the incident, Danzo had announced that "The Demon" Naruto Uzumaki was dead. While the civilians greeted this news with celebration, his friends all went into deep mourning. The had mostly given up training and most stopped taking even D-Rank missions. The hardest part for them was finding out he was the Jinchuuriki, and how the civilians had treated him like a monster.

Shikamaru became even less social, mostly leaving his clan's compound to only get groceries and rarley see friends. Shino spent his time out in the woods, searching for anything to take his mind off the idiots in the village who hurt one of his only friends. Neji spent his days locked away in the compound. Ayame barely came into to work at her family's stand took it suprisingly hard, having grown up with Naruto in the orphanage, she felt horrible how she haden't been there for him for years. The worst though was Hinata, having witnessed Naruto's fate, she suffered a mental breakdown and had to commited to an Institution. The only one who didn't care was Sakura, who was obbsesed with finding Saskue after he abandoned the village. As for Choji, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Ino, there fate was the closest to the pain of Naruto's.

The Hokage's Office

Danzo sat at his desk, disscusing his newest plan with one of the most evil people in the shinobi world, the Snake Sanin, Orochimaru.

"So" said Danzo "I understand you are found of experiments, is that correct".

Orochimaru smiled and sais "That is true".

Danzo nodded "Then I have a proposition for you"

He then pulled out the ninja files of Choji, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Ino. "I have these four genin. They are far too weak for my liking. I want you to fix that" He then handed Orocimaru their files.

After looking over them, Orochimaru evily smirked. "I have a few ideas" he said.

Danzo nodded "Good. If you do this I will provide any funding you need and no one will know of your presence. So do we have a deal" he said, holding out his hand for a shack.

Orochimaru smiled and took his hand, "Deal" he said.

At ROOT H.Q.

 _With Kiba_ , He was seated in front of two ROOT nin.

"So what is it you want" he asked irritated.

The two nin turned to each other. "He seems very headstrong and stubborn" the first said.

The second nodded then said "We will fix that". He then handed Kiba a top hat.

"What the hell is this for" asked Kiba.

The Root nin simply said "You will see".

 _With Choji_ , a group of ROOT nin were looking over his vitals and body structure.

"What is this all four again" asked a confused Choji.

The nin said nothing before steping back and allowing a larger nin to take a look at Choji.

The large nin looked Choji up and down before reaching and grabing a clump of clay.

Looking between the clay and Choji, the Root nin said "He's perfect'.

 _With Rock Lee_ , two Root nin were questioning Lee.

"So" said the first nin "Are you willing to do anything in your power to help this village".

"Yes" answered an excited Lee "You will do anything to keep the Will of Fire flaming in the village".

"And would you say you have excellent endurance for most elements" the nin asked.

Lee nodde, the second nin then walked over and grabbed a large container.

"We are going to test your endurance for a particular element" said the nin, holding a container of Liquid Nitrogen.

 _With Ino,_ She was being exaimened and questioned by two ROOT kunoichi.

"So is it correct that your family is the owner of a flower shop" asked one kunoichi.

"Yes we do" answered Ino.

"So would you say you are knowlegeable about most plant life" asked the other kunoichi.

"I guess so, why" asked a confused Ino.

The first kunoichi then took a syringe and filled it with a substance labled "plant extracted".

"Just curious" answered the kunoichi before giving Ino the shot.

Five Years Later

Two ROOT nin stood guard at the village gate. Things had been very quiet that day, until they noticed a lone figure walking down the road to the gate.

"You. Identify yourself" ordered one nin.

The figure didn't answer. As he approached the two nin got a better look at him. He was dressed in a dark purple suit, with a green vest, a purple dress shirt, and tie, along with grey dress shoes and purple gloves. The bottom part of his face was hidden by a scarf, while the top half looked comletely white, with black circles over the eyes. His hair was a wild mess that looked like a cross between blond and green.

The figure arrived at the gate and stood silently infront of the two nin.

"What is your buisness here" asked one of the nin.

The figure stood silent for a minute before asking "You ever dance with the devil in the pale moon light".

The two nin stood confussed by the question, until the were brought back by two loud bangs, dropping them both.

The figure stood, holding a smoking revolver, until he let out a sinister laugh "HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHOHOHA"!

One Root nin layed dead, while the other struggled to stay awake. Seeing this, the figure kneeled down to his level.

:"Let me ask you something" he said "You ninja have you codes, your honors, what you believe in. You know what I believe in".

The nin remained silent as the figure countinued talking.

"I believe whatever dosen't kill you simply makes you..." the figure then lowered his scarf, reveling a horrific carved smile on his face covered by red paint "Stranger".

The Root nin stared at the figure, feeling for the first time in his life fear. The figure smiled before saying three simple words.

"Why so serious"?

 **Hey guys I hope you like my first crossover story. I am a huge Batman fan and I have ben thing of this idea for a while now. The characters will be the Batman villians, but they will be anti-heroes not evil. The character list is...**

 **Naruto-Joker**

 **Hinata-Harley Quinn**

 **Tenten-Catwoman**

 **Ino-Poison Ivy**

 **Shikamaru-The Riddler**

 **Choji-Clayface**

 **Kiba-The Mad Hatter**

 **Neji-Two Face**

 **Rock Lee- Mr Freeze**

 **Shino-Scarecrow**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wondering around the Konoha forests, a silent man, Shino Aburame had but one thought on his mind, Naruto Uzumaki. He was one of the only people who didn't think he was some bug loving freak. He was briming with anger at the village for his death. As he thought about it, Shino wondered what was it that caused the level of fear that made them do what they do.

"They let fear control them" Shino said to himself "Fear has such increadable power over humans".

As he thought this, he began thinking back to his bugs. Many of them had venom that could cause hallucinogens. He wondered if it was possible to harness that venom into something that could be spread. And if it could, what could it do to people once exposed to it? With these thoughts in mind, Shino rushed to a secret location to begin his reasearch.

Five days later, At a Barnhouse

Shino sat alone at a desk working with a consortment of compounds made from various venoms. Shino had secretly set up this lab to begin his reasearch into Fear. After days of reasearch, Shino had managed to create a spray that could be released as a sort of mist. Walking over to a cage of rats he had collected, Shino proceded o release the spray into the cage.

Righting down, which was affected in what way with the different Compounds, Shino watched the rodents with some interest. The first seemed to be unaffected, merely walking around it's cage and chewing on the bars. 2 was different than what he wanted as well; it was lunging all around with reckless abandon. Numbers 3, 4, and 6 were all like 1, seemingly unaffected, though he noted that number 6 was skittish, jumping whenever the others made a sudden movement.

Numbers 5 and 7 held the most promise for his research however, 7 seeming to run around with obvious fear, crying out loudly in squeaky chirps while 5 was shaking all over before lunging around, trying to bite something that wasn't their. Raising a single brow, Shino recorded this then had an idea, mix the serums used on 5, 6, and 7 together and test the new compound on a new subject. Watching the rats for only a little while longer, Shino then made a side note to figure out a way to introduce this toxin without having to use a needle or something similar.

Walking back over to his lab he stopped when he heard a high pitched sound and turned to see that 7 was no longer moving, the rat laying on its side, mouth open and his eyes widened… death by fear? Shaking his head he quickly wrote down what happened into his book and then began to work on mixing the three toxins that had some success together and forming an anti-venom just incase he ever exposed himself to it.

 **One week later,**

Shino had decided after a week of experiments on rats, it was time to move on to humans. Not wanting to be identified, Shino created a costume for himself. He had two devices on his wrists, connected to a container of his Fear Toxin. He wore a tatered gray shirt with visible stiches, tatered black pants also with stiches, a rope tied around his waist. He wore an old pair of farmers boots, along with a heavy black coat. He also placed a mask over his mouth to keep himself from being exposed to the toxin. He then put a torn purlap sack over his head with two holes cut out for eyes, a wide brimmed hat, and finally a hangman's noose around his neck. Looking into a mirror, Shino couldn't help but chuckle before leaving to find new "subjects".

Wondering around the allys of Konoha for over an hour, Shino was going to give up, until he spotted two members of the civilian council. As they approached, Shino released his Toxin at the two. the two coughed for a short while as soon as it reached them and he then moved to the ground.

The first man screamed first while the other grabbed a branch and lunged at him with it. Shino backing away from the two as they attacked one another in their fear stricken insanity he made a couple notes in his book with a strange detachment. Putting the book away he saw the two continue to fight, until both collapsed with blood covering each other.

Shino was mostly happy with the results, all he wished was that he could know exactly what it was that had made them both so terrified in the first place. What was it that they had seen when looking at his haunting image, or what had they seen when looking upon each other in their fearful insanity? His disturbing musings continued in his mind for the longest of times as he then turned on his heel and made his way home to hide his costume and possibly take a shower to ensure none of the Fear Toxin remained on his body for someone in his family to breath in.

One week later,

Konoha was in a state of fear. For the past week, a mysterious figure known as Scarecrow has attacked the people with Fear Toxin. Those who feel pray were reduced to screaming wreaks, until they eventually died from whatever they had seen. At least 8 people have been killed. The head medics of the village had to come up with an antidote for the toxin. This only added to the already exsisting fear created by the discovery of two dead ROOT nin at the village gate, both with horrifying smiles carved on their faces. And with the cunin exams coming up, with most competitors and village heads showing up, the village was on high alert.

Most of the village was horrified, while the Konoha twelve seemed to not care. To them, the village was just getting what it deserved for what they did to their friend. As the villagers went about their day, three shadowy figures looked from the shadows with evil grins.

"So boss" said a female voice "What do you think of this Scarecrow guy".

The one called boss, the same demented clown from earlier, said "I think he is just the guy to bring to the team".

"Yeah" said another female "He sure is good at killing this pieces of shit".

The clown couldn't help but laugh darkly at the comment, followed by his two female accomplaces.

Later that day,

The Hokage, Danzo, had decided to hold a party for the village heads as a show of good will. Finding out about this, Shino, Scarecrow, decided to see what his toxin could do to the hardest of shinobi.

The Hokage Tower.

The party was going smoothly, with village heads talking and joking with one another. The party was being monitored by both ANBU and ROOT nin, lead by Kakashi Hatake. Most felt relaxed, not thinking the Scarecrow would be crazy enough to attack the party. Unknown to them, the attack was already in motion.

Flashback,

Shino was scaling the Hokage Tower. He had timmed it to begin his operation inbetween the changing of ANBU guards. As they were changing, Shino managed to enter the tower and quickly went to the room where the party was to be held. Reaching into his backpack, Shino pulled out a black container, with a timer set for four hours. Placing it in the vents, Shino quickly left through the window before the guards arrived.

Flashback ends,

Shino, now dressed as his Scarecrow persona, observed the party through binoculars. Checking his watch, he saw it was less then a minute until the toxin was released. Turning back to the party Shino counted "5...4...3...2...1".

The timer went off on the device, releasing the toxin into the vents. The toxin soon found it's way to the party. The people soon began coughing, then started screaming. They began throwing things all around, attacking each other and ANBU. Screams of teror filled the room. Medical staff, wearing gas masks, quickly entered and began administering the antidote. Kakashi was luck to be out of range of the gas. Looking out the window, he saw Scarecrow observing the events across the street.

Seeing he was spotted, Scarecrow quickly ran off into the forest. Kakashi,, along with a ROOT nin quickly gave chase.

In the Forest,

Scarecrow, Shino, ran through the the forest in an attempt to reach his barn hideout. he was stopped by a kunai to the leg.

Kakashi and the ROOT nin appeared behind the downed Scarecrow.

"Your coming with us Scarecrow" said Kakashi.

He was interupted by the sound a laughter as a dark figure approached "hahahahahahehehaohohhaha. And I thought my jokes were bad" said the figure, revealing himself to be the clown.

"Who are you, identifiy yourself' said the ROOT nin.

"How about a magic trick" asked the clown, confusing the two.

He then took out a pencil and stabbed it on a log "I'm going to make this pencil dissapear" said the clown.

Having enough, the ROOT nin approached the clown. Once reaching him, the clown grabbed the nin and slammed his face on the log, sending the pencil through his eye.

"Ta da! It's...aw it's gone" said the clown.

Kakashi quickly ran to take down the clown, only to recieve a kick to the face. Falling back, Kakashi saw two figures jump infront of the clown. They were both female, dressed in red strapless tops, white shorts, red go-go boots, and white hats. The only diffrence is one has black hair and the other has red.

"And who are you two" asked Kakashi.

The two smiked "That's none of your fucking business dipshit" said the redhead, before both jumped and the redhead delivering a kick to Kakashi's head. Trying to steady himself, Kakashi was then kick in the back by the black haired girl. He then recieved a knee to the jaw by the redhead and was finnished with a final roundhouse by the black haired girl.

The clown then walked over to the downed Kakashi. Standing over him, Kakashi looked up and struggled to stay awake.

"Who...are you" asked Kakashi.

The clown chuckled before answering "You can just call me...The Joker".

Kakashi then passed out.

The now named Joker then walked back to the dead ROOT nin. Taking out a knife, he carved a smile into his face, laughing as he did it.

Joker then walked over to the injured Scarecrow. He then grabbed and pulled out the kunai in his leg, making Scarecrow yell in pain. Joker then took out some cloth and wrapped Scarecrow's leg.

"Why are you helping me" asked Scarecrow.

Joker chuckled, followed by his female compainions "Just helping an old friend" he asnwered.

Scarecrow was confussed by what he meant "Do I know you" he asked.

Joker chuckled more, "Just look closly at me" he answered.

Scarecrow looked closly at Joker's features, before going wide eyed at the realization and said "Naruto".

 **That's another chapter for my first crossover story, I hope you all enjoyed it. I forgot to mention in the last chapter by Kin and Tayuya are going to be playing Dee Dee. Anyway, thank you all for reading my story. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

A young woman walked alone down Konoha's streets. She is a beautiful woman with two buns atop her head, Her name is Tenten, and for the past five years her mind has been focused on one thing, Naruto. Unknown to many, she had grown up with Naruto at the orphanage before he was kicked out. After that, she felt horrible for not being there for him more. As she was thinking this, her mind went to one memory...

flashback

A five year old Tenten was playing with Naruto in the small playground at the orphanage.

"Come on Whiskers" she yelled to Naruto as she climed a tree nearby.

"I'm coming Panada" Naruto yelled back.

Once they both reached the top of the tree they looked out over the vew of the village.

Naruto looked over at Tenten and smiled. Tenten then turned to him and smiled as well.

"Hey Tenten" he said getting her attention.

"What is it Naruto" she asked smiling.

"Do you" he started "Do you ever think about...getting married".

Tenten looked up and thought for a minute, "Maybe sometimes" she answered "Why".

"Well" said Naruto "Would you like to...marry me".

Tenten blushed, but smiled. "Well" she said "We are only five, but maybe when were older I might want to". She then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

Naruto smiled then said "Then I promise, when were older, we'll get married".

Naruto then found two flowers growing on a branch. Taking them, he wrapped then into two rings, putting one on himself and one of Tenten.

Tenten giggled. "So I guess i'm now" she said. Naruto giggled as well.

flashback ends

Tenten reaches into her pocket and pulls out the now withered flower ring. She smiled as tears started falling.

"I guess we can't keep that promise now" she said.

Tenten's thoughts soon turned to anger at the civilians, specifically the council members. They treated her friends, and secret love, as if he was amonster. Hurting him more times then probably anyone could count. And now he was gone, because of them.

"Those disgusting basterds" she thought "They're nothing but thieves and stuck up scum. I'll make them pay". She them walked back to her home, to prepare for her plans that night.

Later that night

Tenten stood crouched on a roof top, across from a civilian council members house. She had choosen to disguese herself for her attack. She wore a tight, latex one piece suit, black gloves, a pouch full of kunai, black shinobi heels, and a black bandits mask. She also reshaped her buns into two cat-like ears. As she saw the man retire to his bed, she smirked.

"Time to make you pay" she said before jumping to the window.

She took out a kunai and used it to carve a hole in the window. She carefull removed the glass circle, then reached through and unlocked the window, then opened it. She quietly crept over to the sleeping man. Finally reaching him, she raised her kunai high. She placed her hand over his mouth, startling him awake, before plunging the kunai into his chest repeatedly.

Once finnished, she carved **Council Scum** over his bed. She then searched throught his home, taking anything that looked valuable, along with any money he had. She then left throught the window.

Unknown to her, she was being watched the whole time by Naruto along with his growing gang,

"So Panda has a darker side to her. I'm so happy to see that" said Naruto beofre he laughed darkly.

"So are you going to add her too" asked the know healed Shino, or Scarecrow.

"Soon my friend. Kin, Tayuya" he said getting the attention of the black and red haired girls.

"What do you need boss" asked the two.

"I want you two to keep an eye on her. And anyone who trieds to stop her, gouge theirs out" he said, before they all shared a dark laugh.

One Week Later

The village was in a level of terror not seen since the failed invasion. With the first two murders of the gate guards, committed by the know named **Joker**. Along with the horrifying **Scarecrow Murders** , resulting in his escape. Now their wasa new killer on the loose, a female one. After one person managed to see her, she was named **Catwoman** for the two ears on her head. She has managed to kill 6 members of the civilian council as well as steal anything of value from their homes. People walked tghe village wondering what would happen next.

Later That Night

Tenten again had managed to enter another council members house and was sneaking up the his bed. After reaching it she pulled back the covers, to discover the man wasen't there. Before she could react she was grabbed from behind.

"So your the famed Catwoman" saiod the man, smirking at her.

Tenten dtruggled to get out of his grip "Let go of me you slob" she yelled.

"Oh" said the man "A tought one, and a cute one. I'm gonna have fun with you".

He was interupted by the sound of his bedroom door opening, with a shadowy man standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you" said the man.

"Who am I" said the figure "I think you should know exactally who I am".

Hearing the voice, the man went wide eyed as he said "You...but we" only to be interupted by an upercut from Tenten allowing her to get out of his grip.

"That boy your thinking of isn't here right now" said the figure, stepping fowards into the light, revealing the gastly smile carved on his face. "You can call me...The Joker".

The man stood frozen in terror as Joker pulled out a revolver.

"And as toy can see...i'm alot happier" said Joker before shooting the man. Dancing as he unloaded all six rounds into him, dropping the man. He then bowed and walked to Tenten.

Tenten was crearly nervous as the Joker approached her. But to her suprise he offered her his hand, which she felt she was safe to accept. After taking the hand, Joker helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright Tenten" he asked concerned.

Tenten was shocked that he knew her name. "Who are you? How do you know my name" she asked.

Joker smiled a friendly smile before reaching into his pocket and toom out a withered flower ring.

Tenten stood speechless as she looked into Joker's eyes and said "N-Na-Naruto".

Joker smiled and said "Yes...Panda". He was then tackled by Tenten into a hug, as she cried on his shoulder. Naruto returned the hug and rubbed her back.

After a few minutes, Tenten pulled back. "Naruto, what did they do to you" she asked, still slightly crying.

Naruto sighed before saying "It was five years ago..."

flashback-five years ago

Naruto barley managed to crawl out of the vat he was tossed in. He flopped onto the floor, before managing to get back up and walked into what looked like a dressing room. Seeing a mirror, he looked into it.

His face was still farly normal, minus the scars. His hair had turned into a combination of blond and green. His eyes had turned into a dark green. His orange jumpsuit has destroyed by the acid.

Looking around, Naruto came across an old purple suit. Seing nothing else he put it one. He then noticed a set of face paint. Grabbing it, he walked back to the mirror. He then took the black paint and made two circles over his eyes. He used the white to cover the rest of his face, minus his mouth. He then used the red paint and covered his mouth and scars with it.

Once finished, Naruto looked at his new appearnce, before starting to chuckle then laugh darkly.

flashback ends

Tenten stood crying after Naruto finished his story.

"I know" started Naruto "After everything that's happened and what i've become you probably don't want to see me aga..." only to be silenced by Tenten's lips to his.

After breaking the kiss, Tenten pulled Naruto into a hug. "I don't care how you look or what you've done Naruto" she said, "I don't want to lose you again. I..I..I love you".

Shocked at first, Naruto returned the hug, lettinmg a few tears fall. "I love you too" he said.

Their happy reunion was interrupted by two ROOT nin breaking through the window.

"Joker, Catwoman" said the first nin "You two are under arrest".

Tenten was enraged by the mood breakers, but Naruto just laughed.

"I don't think thought" he said.

The two nin stood confused, before recieving kicks to the heads, sending them out the window. Standing where the two nin were, are Kin and Tayuya who smiled at their work.

Down on the street the two nin struggled to stand up, before being doused in some strange smelling liquid. Looking up, they found Scarecrow standing before them.

"You want my opinion" said Scarecrwo before taking out a match and lighting it, "You need to lighten up" He then tossed the match on them, setting the two ablaze.

Once the others arrived in the streets, Scarecrow took off his mask.

"Shino" said a confused Tenten. "I never would of took you for the crazt type" she said chuckling, followed by the others.

Naruto then looked at the two cooked ROOT nin then said "Alright everyone let's get moving. We have alot more planning to do for this village".

They all then shared a dark laugh before running off.

 **Well everyone that another chapter for you, I hope you enjoyed it. For Naruto's harem it will include, Tenten, Tayuya, and Kin. Hinata will be more his devoted assistant. Anyway, thank you so much for being a reader. Till next time.**


End file.
